It can be difficult to position individuals, especially toddlers, in a car seat or stroller that has a seat belt structure. That is, a person while holding the child, must often move seat belt straps out of the way using one hand in order to create space to position the child in the seat without the child sitting on seat belts. This task is even more difficult with modern seat belt structures that have both lap belts and shoulder straps that are designed to be buckled together over the stomach area of the child.